


The Smell of You

by estriel



Series: August Break 2019 [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lust, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: When an interviewer asks Yuzu about his favorite smell, he doesn't quite know what to say.





	The Smell of You

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was _favorite smell_.  
This is just a silly little thing - I could have done better, but I am tired and sleepy, so this will have to do. Enjoy the fluff.

The interview questions are always the same – they either ask him about his skating, or they ask about his ankle, which bores Yuzu out of his mind.

This interviewer, however, asks all the right questions.

She asks Yuzu about earphones, then listens attentively while he rants five or so minutes. She asks Yuzu about music, and doesn’t laugh when he admits he still listens to Taylor Swift sometimes. She asks about dancing, and about the aerodynamics of a quad axel, and about psychology and how his studies at Waseda apply to skating, if at all. She is smart with her questions, and Yuzu enjoys the interview, so he decides to humor her when she switches tac and tries to find out more about him, not Yuzuru Hanyu the public persona, but _him_, just Yuzu.

She asks about what he would like to do but really can’t right now - learn to play an instrument.

She asks what he dreamt of last night – the truth is not suitable for public disclosure, but he tells her half of it, namely that he dreamt of going out to dance.

She asks whether he has any tattoos, which makes Yuzu chuckle, but he avoids the answer carefully by talking about how in Canada, it is really not uncommon at all to have one.

She asks what his best feature is, in his opinion. His hands, he tells her, he thinks they’re quite expressive, and help him create beauty on the ice.

She asks what his favorite scent is – and Yuzu freezes as he remembers all the things he loves to smell.

He loves the scent of fresh ice, and of fresh coffee. The latter is mostly because he associates coffee with Javi. No matter where he is, the fragrant tendrils rising from a freshly-brewed cup of Arabica instantly soothe him, send his mind back to Cricket Club, to Javi strolling in a bit late, coffee in hand.

Javi… it’s all about him, of course.

Up until recently, Yuzu would have said – not to a journalist, but maybe to his private journal – that his favorite scent is the way Javi smells when they hug.

Like that fresh shampoo Yuzu once borrowed from Javi when they were in Russia at a competition, when Yuzu had forgotten his own shampoo, and absolutely hated the smell of the hotel toiletries.

Like the minty toothpaste and soft cologne Javi smells like when he smiles at him, and pulls him close, when they get all dressed up for a banquet.

Like the hard-candy Javi sometimes indulges in, caramel-y and sweet, that he sometimes offers to everyone around him.

These scents were familiar, have been for years now, and Yuzu still loves them, too.

But there is so much more now.

Now all Yuzu can think is the smell of Javi, just Javi, not his shampoo, cologne, toothpaste or something he drinks or eats.

It is the scent of Javi’s neck, skin warm and soft when Yuzu nuzzles it.

It is the scent of Javi’s light perspiration as Yuzu finds his way across Javi’s chest, trailing kisses and tiny teasing bites as he moves steadily lower.

It is the scent that lingers in the crook of Javi’s hip, and on his inner thigh, musky and intimate under Yuzu’s lips.

It is the scent of clean skin and forbidden places when Yuzu licks into Javi, making him squirm and push his hips back into Yuzu’s face while he curses softly in Spanish, hands clutching at the sheets.

It is the scent that lingers in the air – sweat and lube and fluids and their two bodies, so raw and real and inelegant – when Yuzu slips off of Javi’s dick and collapses into his arms, feeling heavy, spent, and completely blissed out.

It is the scent of waking up together, of mussed up sheets and Javi’s arm curled around his chest, holding him close, the little spoon, and whispering _good morning, amor de mi vida. _

That is Yuzu’s favorite scent, a blend of all these, heady, delirious and so, _so_ right.

“My favorite scent is… “ he says, trailing off a little as a small smile tugs at his lip. “The smell of ice.”


End file.
